


The Deal with Risk

by aceofjapan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Board Games, Day 6, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Families of Choice, Fluff, Found Family, M/M, Podium Family, Post-Canon, Rated T for language, Video & Computer Games, Yuuri Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 21:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofjapan/pseuds/aceofjapan
Summary: “You don’t know the Risk story.“It’s not a question. Yuuri shakes his head, unsure.“What Risk story?““You know. The story. AboutVityaandRisk.“---It seems there are still things about Victor that Yuuri doesn't know.Yuuri Week Day 6: Memory





	The Deal with Risk

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a drabble. Oh well! Enjoy!

Yuri is sprawled out on the couch, long, gangly legs thrown over the armrest, his torso twisted toward the TV in a way that looks uncomfortable but doesn’t seem to be, given that he hasn’t moved from this position in forty minutes—except for the occasional jolt of the game pad in his hands, as if jabbing it bodily toward the TV would make any difference to the action he performs on screen.

Yuuri feels occasionally tempted to remind him that this is not a Wii, but he would rather prefer Yuri not to tear his head off. Which he would be in a perfect position to do, given that Yuuri is sitting on the floor in front of the couch, his back leaning against it, close enough that every one of Yuri’s jolts almost slams the game pad into the back of his head.

Yuuri ducks his head to avoid another blow, eyes carefully trained on the screen as his character does the same.

They’ve been at it for a while now—not that Yuuri is complaining. Yuri, at least, offers him a challenge when they are playing, something that cannot be said about Victor. Victor has many talents. Video games are decidedly not among them. 

(And it’s all of them—no matter if RPG, fighting games, racing, even Tetris. As long as it takes place on a screen, Victor is hopeless at it. He can, and will, destroy Yuuri in any and all board games, though. Yuuri is half tempted to have his parents send him his old Settlers of Catan PC game, just to see if Victor will beat it as thoroughly as he beat Yuuri when they last played. If not—Yuuri is suddenly struck by the thought—it might just be that Victor needs glasses. Yuuri makes a mental note to check subtly if Victor needs glasses.)

Yuuri’s character goes flying off the platform and he scolds himself silently for getting distracted.  
No, Yuri can definitely offer him a challenge. His skating and general coordination may have suffered from his sudden growth spurt recently, but his fine motor control definitely hasn’t.

Yuuri sighs and drops the game pad into his lap while Yuri gloats gleefully behind him, and turns halfway around.

“Do you wanna go again or should we stop? Vitya will be home soon, we should probably get started on dinner.“

Yuri snorts.

“What, are you a sore loser now, Katsudon? You just want an excuse to not have your ass handed to you any more!“

Yuuri smiles sweetly up at him.

“Sorry, I just thought that now you’ve finally won you might want to leave it on a high note. Who knows when you’ll next get the chance?“

Yuri’s mouth hangs open for a couple of seconds before he snaps out of it.

“Like hell, Katsudon! Come on, rematch, I’ll prove it to you right here, right now!“

Chuckling, Yuuri pushes himself to his feet.

“Sounds tempting, but we really should get started. We can play some more after dinner, or maybe, I don’t know, we can both have our asses handed to us by Vitya at Risk or something.“

Yuri gives an ugly snort.

“Yeah, right. That sounds like a good plan.“

Yuuri, halfway into the kitchen, looks back over his shoulder. 

“Not a fan of Risk, I take it?“

Yuri scowls at him and swings his legs off the couch, following reluctantly.

“I like Risk just fine but like hell am I playing it with Vitya. And neither should you, while we’re at it!“

Yuuri stops at his words, hand still lifted to the light switch of the now illuminated kitchen. He blinks at Yuri.

“Why ever not?“

“Why—you’re kidding, right?“

Yuuri shakes his head.

“I have played Risk with Vitya a couple of times. He always wins, but“, he shrugs and starts pulling pots and pans for dinner out of the cupboard, “you know.“

Yuri is silent for so long that Yuuri abandons his task and turns around again to face him.

Yuri stares.

“Yura?“

“You don’t know the Risk story.“

It’s not a question. Yuuri shakes his head, unsure.

“What Risk story?“

“You know. The story. About _Vitya_ and _Risk_.“

Yuuri lifts his shoulders again and turns back to the pots. 

“I guess not. Why, what is the story with Vitya and Risk?“

“What the fuck, Katsudon?“, Yuri sounds more distressed than he should have any right to be, given that they are talking about board games, “How can you not know? How can you have played Risk against him just like that? How could he let you—you _do not play Risk with Victor Nikiforov_ , god!“

Yuuri can only muster a bewildered smile as he measures out the rice to be cooked.

“But I do? We’ve had a few perfectly pleasant games. I mean—you know, as pleasant as a game of Risk ever really gets.“

Yuri actually wrings his hands.

“I cannot believe this! The fuck! I thought you guys _knew_ each other!“

Yuuri dumps the rice into the rice cooker, shaking his head.

“Me not knowing one story about Vitya does not mean I don’t know him, Yura.“

Yuri stalks closer to him and leans on the counter, looming almost uncomfortably close.

“Not _one_ story, Katsudon. _The_ story. _The_. I can’t believe this! How can you have been married for, what, two years now, and not have heard the Risk story? My entire family is a lie!“

Yuuri turns on the rice cooker and finally turns fully toward Yuri, watching him contemplatively. 

“You know, I can’t actually tell if you’re being dramatic or if this is actually a big deal.“

“Of course it’s a big deal!“, Yuri crosses his arms before his chest, "You don’t actually know Victor at all if you don’t know his deal with Risk!“

Yuuri tilts his head to the side and smiles softly.

“No, I know him.“

“How do you _know_? How could you even tell when he hasn’t even told you this? Who knows what else he’s hiding from you?“

“No, I’m still pretty sure I know him.“

“Ugh!“

Yuri honest to god tears his hair and Yuuri rests a comforting hand on his arm.

“Listen, Yura“, he says, “I know a lot of things about Vitya. A _lot_ of things. I know that he doesn’t mind spiders but is for some reason terrified of ants. I know that he unironically likes Shia LeBeouf. I know that he has a twenty-two step skin care routine. I know that he likes white asparagus but not green, instead of the other way round like any sane human being.“

Yuuri sighs and turns away again, this time to pull more ingredients out of the pantry.

“I know that he used to get quite bad breakouts when he was a teen. I know that he was incredibly careful about never touching his face because he was terrified of getting scars. That was actually when he first developed his twenty-two step skin care routine. I know that, despite all his care and diligence, he does have a scar on his face, just under his left eyebrow. Except it’s not from a zit, it’s from a fall on the ice where a splinter of ice nicked his skin. He’s very careful about covering it up when he goes out in public.“

Yuuri smiles softly down at his hands, arranging spice containers on the counter.

“I know that when I told him I don’t have a skin-care routine he cried for ten whole minutes. And when I told him that I never really got breakouts or zits, even when I was a teenager, I think that was the closest he ever came to considering divorcing me.“

He looks over at Yuri and chuckles at his incredulous stare.

“The fuck? Why?“

“I think his exact words were: 'You have been blessed with cruel and unusual beauty, Yuuri, and you don’t even appreciate it.'“

Yuri makes a face but it’s lacking his usual bite.

“I—ugh, I didn’t really need to know any of that. What’s your point, Katsudon?“

“My point is that there are going to be things I don’t know about Vitya. There’s nothing wrong with that—in fact, I’m thrilled! There are so many things I have yet to learn about him. That he didn’t tell me this story doesn’t necessarily mean he doesn’t want me to know. It might just mean that he’s forgotten himself, or that he’s been waiting for the right moment or that he simply hasn’t gotten around to it yet.“

He shrugs.

“Twenty-seven years are a whole lot of time to spend apart, a whole lot of life can fit into that much time. And why wouldn’t I want Vitya to have had a full life before he knew me? We have so much time yet—so much time to learn more about each other, so much more time to share stories. That he hasn’t shared this particular one with me yet doesn’t mean anything. I know Vitya. I know things about him that paint him in the best light and things that are less than flattering. Things that he told me willingly and things he told me reluctantly. I know things he shares with everyone and things that are just for me. And when he one day gets around to telling me what his deal with Risk is, it’ll be one more detail that will probably make me love him even more. Until then, I already love him plenty without it.“

Yuuri runs his fingers over the gold band on his hand, turning it slowly.

“It’s not a transaction, Yura. There’s not a set amount of stories you have to share or knowledge you have to accumulate before you can know someone, or love someone. Yes, sharing your life with the other is important, but one detail isn’t going to make a difference. Being a family means that you don’t keep score. Does that make sense to you?“

Yuri stares at him for a long moment, still sullen, then drops his arms.

“I guess. I still think it’s fucked up that he actually played Risk with you without telling you the story first.“

Yuuri shrugs again and pulls out two cutting boards and two knives, placing them on the counter.

“He’ll have his reasons. Do you want the meat or the vegetables?“

Yuri grunts, but he grabs one of the cutting boards and a bell pepper and starts chopping.

Yuuri hums vaguely, pleased, and grabs the chicken thighs from the fridge.

“When was this Risk thing anyway?“, he asks as he slices open the packaging.

“I don’t know“, Yuri mumbles, “a bunch of years ago. Maybe six?“

“Hm“, Yuuri says, “so, I’m not saying that this story, whatever it is, isn’t significant. But six years is a lot of time in which to change, Yura. Would you want someone to change their opinion of you based on something that happened six years ago? Hell, we don’t even have to go that far back: would you want me to judge the you that you are now by how you handled our first interaction?“

Yuri’s hand with the knife falters for a moment, and when Yuuri looks over there is a distinct pink tint to the tips of his ears and a frown on his face.

“No“, he admits, though it seems to pain him a little (or a lot), “I was being an idiot.“

He straightens up a little. “And so were you, just to be clear! But—... no. I wouldn’t want that.“

Yuuri nods slightly.

“People change, Yura. And they don’t stop changing just because they’re grown up. It’s good. That doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy hearing about the kind of person they used to be. But I know and love Vitya, my Vitya as he is now. And no story about a game of Risk is going to change that.“

Yuri ducks his head, seemingly contemplating Yuuri‘s words, and they work in near silence until Victor’s arrival twenty minutes later jolts them out of their thoughts.

Over dinner and a spirited game of Phase 10 that Victor, to no one’s surprise, wins by a landslide, the topic is forgotten for a while.

That night in bed, however, as Yuuri lets his fingers gently slip through the soft strands of Victor’s hair, Victor’s head firmly pillowed on his chest, Yuuri opens his mouth and barely knows what he is going to say before the words tumble out.

„So, Vityusha, what is the deal with you and Risk?“

**Author's Note:**

> What _is_ the deal with Vitya and Risk, you ask? I have no idea.
> 
> Also, I stan Yuri actually, you know, growing up as he gets older. Not saying his entire personality is going to change, he'll probably always be a little acerbic and volatile. But I wouldn't want anyone to assume I would always have the same personality I had when I was fifteen, so I think assuming the same of Yuri is doing him a disservice. Hence, this.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and if you comment I am going to love you, even if I don't know what _your_ deal with Risk is.


End file.
